gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Liesdamnlies.net
right|250px Liesdamnlies.net – strona internetowa występująca w Grand Theft Auto IV. Na stronie tej znajduje się forum dyskusyjne poświęcone różnym teoriom spiskowym i zjawiskom paranormalnym (np. o spisku NSA z zmiennokształtnymi gadami z Marsa, czy o tajemniczych kręgach w trawie wykonanych przez UFO). Strona ta sponsoruje stronę Artthrob.org. Slogan tej strony brzmi Sleep with one eye open… and other eye closed.. Użytkownicy * Reichstagfire – Los Santos * Taos Hum – Vice City * Julio – Los Santos * Majestic12 – Vice City * Chupacabra – Liberty City * SkullandBones – Las Venturas * Bildeberg – San Fierro * Apollo11 – Las Venturas * Anon * Greg – Liberty City * The Ripper Lives – Los Santos * Steve – San Fierro * AreaCinquanteetUn – Bruksela * Barcode – Liberty City * Kevin – Los Santos * Bermuda Triangle – Vice City * Phil – Londyn * ChemTrail – Liberty City * Big Foot – Los Santos * Speed Freak – Liberty City * Loch Ness – San Fierro * Frankie – Liberty City * Mary – San Fierro Opis Strona ta została założona w piwnicy, przez nienormalnego umysłowo Neo-Azteckiego cyberpunka. Po jakimś czasie strona została jednak zamknięta ze względu na swoją treść. Po tym wydarzeniu po zbiórce pieniędzy powstała nowa strona, która pojawiła się tym razem na innych serwerach.Strona podzielona jest na siedem podstron, na których prowadzone są dyskusje dotyczące danego tematu, oraz na stronę główną. World domination conspiracies - The mullet connection! W pierwszym poście założonym przez użytkownika Reichstagfire toczy się dyskusja na temat tajemniczego bractwa Mulletati. Użytkownik Taos Hum stwierdza, że Mulletati to tak naprawdę Unia Europejska. W pewnym momencie do dyskusji dołącza się dziewczyna (Julio), która szuka złego tatuśka do niemoralnych gier seksualnych. Zostaje ona jednak szybko spławiona przez użytkowników. Majestic12 mówi o pijaku, który miał fryzurę charakterystyczną dla Mulletati. Mężczyzna ten mówił o sekretnej kontroli nad światem. Po przeczytaniu wypowiedzi o bractwie członek dyskusji postanawia go zabić. Chupacabra mówi o tym, że zabił swoją bratanicę, a potem ją zjadł, gdyż jak uważał należała ona do Mulletati. Cybernetics and mass surveillance - The All Seeing Eye is watching you… Jest to dział poświęcony cybernetyce i masowej inwigilacji. Użytkownik SkullandBones opowiada tutaj swoją historię z dzieciństwa, dotyczącą wszczepienia mu do głowy śledzącego urządzenie. Przez czip ten całe jego życie było pasmem niepowodzeń. Ostatnio próbował pozbyć się go odcinając sobie lewą rękę, lecz jego sytuacja pogorszyła się. Taos Hum mówi mu, że popełnił błąd odcinając sobie nie tę rękę. Do dyskusji dołącza się Bildeberg, który twierdzi, że już teraz wdrażają program inwigilacji w domach. Uważa on, że zapach lawendy jest winny kontroli społeczeństwa. Potem użytkownik Chupacabra zaczyna ostro krytykować Bildeberga za jego nieprawdopodobną teorię na temat zapachu lawendy kontrolującej społeczeństwo. Taos Hum uspokaja go jednak. Chupacabra przeprasza za tak ostrą krytykę, mówiąc że wczoraj był na rehabilitacji. Bildeberg reaguje jednak zbyt emocjonalnie i postanawia się zabić w wannie. Brainwashing and mind control - Planning notes so you will know. Prowadzona jest tu dyskusja dotycząca prania mózgu i kontroli umysłu. Apollo11 nawiązuje w tej dyskusji do postu, który znajdował się na stronie 3 lata temu. Dotyczył on kontrolowania umysłu poprzez bankomaty. Boi się on chodzić do bankomatu, gdyż za każdym razem po skorzystaniu z niego ma on niekontrolowane psychotyczne tendencje (np. ostatnio wypatroszył swojego psa, by zrobić z niego kompas matematyczny). Uważa on, że korzystanie z bankomatów robi ludziom pranie mózgu. Taos Hum krytykuje Apollo11 za jego dziwną teorię spiskową i temat o bankomatach zostaje zamknięty. Użytkownicy jednak dalej dyskutują na różne nie powiązane z głównym wątkiem tematy, np. brak dowodów na istnienie wojny w Wietnamie, używanie cyborgów jako policjantów, czy próba znalezienia podróżnika w czasie, który znałby wyniki przyszłego meczu. Is there anybody out there? - Aliens, and UFO's. Temat ten poświęcony jest kosmitom i statkom obcych. Temat rozpoczyna student z Belgi (AreaCinquanteetUn), który przyjechał do Liberty City, by zastawić pułapkę na kosmitów w metrze. Użytkownik Barcode śmieje się z jego pomysłu zastawienia pułapki w metrze i pyta go czy czasem nie ma mulletu, czyli fryzury charakterystycznej dla Mulletatów. Do dyskusji przyłącza się Kevin, który uważa, że kosmici naprawdę istnieją. Porwali oni mu żonę dwa lata temu. Kosmici zabrali jej ubrania, biżuterię i SUV-a. Zmiennokształtni kosmici wyłudzali od niego pieniądze w zamian za oddanie żony, jednak nie dał on im wystarczającej sumy pieniędzy. Inny użytkownik (Phil) mówi, że ostatnio w lutym był w hotelu w Orleanie, gdzie widział uskrzydlonego humanoida z groteskową twarzą. Dyskusję kończy Taos Hum, który dzieli się informacją, którą znalazł w LCN. Został zamordowany bowiem nastoletni Neil Golightly (Barcode), którego ciało znaleziono za stacją metra. Ostatnio widziano go jak wszedł do samochodu z dwoma mężczyznami, którzy mieli mullety. Smoke and mirrors - The truth about Pluto. Post ten dotyczy całej prawdy o Plutonie. Użytkownik ChemTrail pisze w nim o tym, że na tej planecie karłowatej znajduje się wielki promień śmierci, który zniszczy ludzkość, gdy ta odkryje prawdę o egzystencji człowieka. Według niego dowodem na istnienie tam tej broni ma być to, że żaden satelita się tam nie dostał, obiekt ten krąży w przeciwną stronę wokół własnej osi i ma ekscentryczną orbitę. Dowodem ma być też sama nazwa planety, która wzięła się od rzymskiego boga podziemnego świata zmarłych. Sądzi on również, że promień śmierci był przyczyną zniknięcia cywilizacji Inków z powierzchni ziemi. Do dyskusji wtrąca się Anon, który próbuje zmienić temat mówiąc, że pilates jest początkiem końca życia. Próbę zmienienia tematu podejmuje też Big Foot, który szuka dobrych kultów w Los Santos z którymi można się napić. Mimo starań zmienienia tematu, dalej prowadzona jest dyskusja na temat Plutona. Jeden z członków dyskusji (Majestic12) uważa, że NASA wie całą prawdę o Plutonie. Twierdzi on również, że organizacja ta jest anagramem słowa SATAN, gdzie litera T jest bezgłośna. W pewnej chwili do rozmowy dołącza się mężczyzna Speed Freak, który twierdzi, że Majestic12 jest nagim chińczykiem, który podąża za nim gdziekolwiek pójdzie. Pyta również go, czy może przestać zadręczać jego myśli. Women - The ultimate conspirators? W temacie tym użytkownik Loch Ness, który mówi o tym, że naukowcy odkryli w napoju Sprunk składniki zapobiegające orgazm u kobiet. Mówi on, że to wiele wyjaśnia, gdyż zawsze przed zaciągnięciem kobiety do łóżka kupował jej Sprunk i wódkę, jednak bezskutecznie. Mówi on, że kiedyś myślał, że to wina jego owłosionych pleców i małego penisa, jednak po tym odkryciu odetchnął z ulgą. ChemTrail pyta go, czy czasem nie jest tak również z przedwczesnym wytryskiem. Pije on bowiem bardzo często Sprunk. SkullandBones twierdzi, że kobiety biorą udział w feministycznym spisku, którego celem jest wyeliminowanie ze świata mężczyzn. Kontrolują one bowiem wskaźnik urodzeń, a w firmie Sprunka pracują same kobiety. Mówi on też, że rząd finansował ruch wyzwolenia kobiet z 1960 roku do podważenia jedności rodzin. RichstageFire dodaje, że za niedługo kobiety będą startować na prezydenta USA. Cupacabra twierdzi, że kobiety zawsze były uciśnione przez mężczyzn, a świat był wtedy lepszy. Mówi on też, że chromosom Y niedługo zniknie. Do dyskusji dołącza się Bermuda Triangle, który stwierdza, że wszyscy, którzy mówią o konspiracji kobiet powinni pójść się przespać. Potem Anon po skończeniu dyskusji o kobietach pisze o tym, że Cluckin' Bell wspiera legalizację małżeństw homoseksualnych i legalizację marihuany. Poisoning out future leaders - What the food and companies are not telling you! Jest to dział poświęcony teorii spiskowych dotyczących jedzenia. Użytkownik Apollo11 pisze tutaj, że tak naprawdę warzywa nie są zdrowe. Pisze również, że nie mają one żadnych składników odrzwczych i wywołują biegunkę 8 razy na dzień. Je on jedynie nabiał, mimo że często po nim ma ciemno przed oczami i musi nosić pieluchę podczas snu, jest on zadowolony ze swojego odżywiania. Bermuda Triangle posuwa się jeszcze dalej mówiąc, że jedzenie to jeden wielki spisek. Jak twierdzi człowiekowi do życia potrzebny jest jedynie tlen. Użytkownik Big Foot pisze potem, że jedzenie importowane do USA ma w sobie składniki, które powiększają piersi. SkullandBones odbiega później od rozmowy o jedzeniu i pisze o tym, że palenie papierosów jest złe. Frankie potem pisze, że podobno już 15 lat temu naukowiec z Indii odkrył lek na katar sienny, lecz producenci chusteczek do nosa zapłacili płatnemu mordercy żeby go zabił. Mary wraca do tematu niezdrowego jedzenia i sądzi, że batoniki Meteorite Bar mają w sobie heroinę, ponieważ jej dzieci cały czas grają na komputerze i posługują się lakonicznym językiem. Ciekawostki * Większość użytkowników ma nazwy nawiązujące do różnych teorii spiskowych, np. Majestic12, czy ChemTrail. * Użytkownik Phil, który mieszka w Londynie może być nawiązaniem do Phila Colinsa. Kategoria:Strony internetowe w Grand Theft Auto IV en:Liesdamnlies.net de:Liesdamnlies.net es:Liesdamnlies.net